Katerina Kithas: Daughter of Zeus
by katielyn8
Summary: Katerina always thought she lived a normal, Greek life. Until her 14th birthday, when things took a turn for the worse. It's a battle of life and death ahead. Will she be ready?


**Katerina Kithas: Daughter of Zeus**

My name is Katerina Kithas and I'm 14 years old. For a while my life was like any other kid living in Greece, that is until the week after 14th birthday. That's when things really went wrong. But before I can tell you my story, I have to tell you Zeus's story. That's right, Zeus. The god of thunder and lightning, the king of man kind, and the king of the gods.

**Cronus and Rhea were Titans, and had many children together, one of them being Zeus. Cronus received a prophecy that one of his children would one day overthrow him, and take his place as king. So after each child he had was born, he did the logical thing. He ate them. But as any mother would be, Rhea hated having her children eaten again, and again. So when Zeus was born Rhea wrapped a rock in cloth and gave it to Cronus, who ate it thinking it was Zeus. Rhea sent Zeus to the island of Crete where he grew up and was raised by maidens. When Zeus was old enough, he pretended to be a messenger and made a "drink" of wine, cheese, and mustard and gave it to Cronus and told him it would make him invincible. Cronus, having the giant ego he did, drank the concoction, wanting all the power in the world. Instead, Cronus vomited all Zeus's brothers and sisters, who grew up inside of their father. They all joined forces to fight Cronus and the Titans, and they won. They disposed of the Titans in the pit of Tartarus, the deepest depths of the Underworld. In the end, Zeus and his brothers Hades and Poseidon split the universe into thirds. Zeus got the sky and Olympus, Hades got the Underworld and Poseidon got the seas. **

**Zeus had a wife, Hera (also his sister) who was Queen of the Gods. **He also had many affairs outside of his marriage. One of them was with a woman named Eleni. Eleni was very beautiful, but resisted all the men who wanted her. She had blonde hair, and bright, mesmerizing, green eyes. But there was one man Eleni could not resist. Zeus.

But this story of Eleni isn't ancient. In fact, this happened about 14 years ago. You see, Eleni Kithas is my mother.

There are a few more things you should know before I continue. The gods, the Greek gods, are real. As real as you and me. Not that I always knew this. Even when you live in Greece, what people believed in ancient times, eventually become myths, legends, and ramblings of my great grandmother. But the gods are real, and believe me, they are watching.

"_Please, Eleni. Come with me. I'll build you a palace on Olympus. Don't go through this alone."_

"_No, no. You are King. I can't have my baby growing up like this. I can't have her getting everything she wants without even trying. You are a wonderful man for wanting this, but what will Hera think? She will hate me, and my baby girl. No. I must stay here. I must stay right were I am." Eleni said. _

_The man she was talking to frowned in concern. "Please. Don't do this alone. Hera doesn't have to know. I can't lose you, or Katerina. She won't even know her own father..."_

"_She will one day. When she's old enough. But not now. I don't want her ending up like all the other heroes. Hercules was arrogant, I don't care what you think. And my mother and father will help me, I promise. But you need to go. You can't know her, at least not right now."_

_The man could tell by her face that it was a lost cause. "I'll be watching over her. You can't keep me from Katerina entirely. She's my daughter too." _

_Eleni nodded, and turned away. The man backed out of the room feeling helpless._

_When he was gone, Eleni looked down at the baby in her arms. "He won't know you, and you __won't ever know of that world, that horrible world. Olympus is no place for you, Katerina. No place for you..."_

When I regained my vision, I realized I was at the table eating breakfast while my mother was in the kitchen. I didn't remember anything about the last hour, except for that vision. That strange vision. _No place for you. _The vision had said. My _mother_ had said. I shook my head.

_I just haven't had enough to eat. It's too early for this. _I told myself. _That wasn't real. It couldn't have been real. My father... it sounded like my father was Zeus. _I shook my head again.

"You all right, Rina?" my mother asked from across the table.

"I'm fine. Just fine," I assured her.

"Good, because today you have to visit with Nona. You haven't seen her in a while, and I have to go grocery shopping," her mom said.

I nodded. Normally I wasn't to excited about seeing Nona, she always yelled at me for never eating and being much to skinny. But I had some questions for Nona today, and I could hardly wait.

Nona is my mother's grandmother. Although her body was aging, and she was crippled, her mind was sharp as a tack. Her mind is as fresh as it was when she was 20.

When I arrived at Nona's house, and my mom had sped away without another word, I saw that there was a man on the porch of Nona's house. Nona was at the door, talking to the man, who was wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. I walked slowly up the steps, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I appreciate your offer, but my granddaughter and her child take care of me just fine," Nona told the man.

"Of course. We just didn't want you to be alone, considering your condition," said the man. Even in Greek he inflicted on the words oddly. Almost as if he was from another time.

Nona looked taken aback. "My condition? Age is my condition, sir. I can assure you that I am just _fine._" Nona spotted me on the porch steps. "There's my great-granddaughter now."

The man turned around. He had curly salt-and-pepper hair, a 5 o'clock shadow even though it was only 12 in the afternoon. But his eyes. There was something so familiar about those electric-blue eyes. Like I had seen them before.

"Katerina, come here. Show this man that I am being taken care of just fine." Nona ordered me.

"Katerina..." The man whispered, longing in his eyes. Those eyes...

"Nona is doing fine. My mother sees her everyday, and I see her every week. Nona is being taken care of perfectly fine." I told the man.

"O-of course. My apologies for any issues." The man turned and walked away.

"Who was that, Nona? What did he want?" I asked her.

"That was Mr. Jupiter." She said, mocking his deep voice. "He wanted to put me in a home, because of my 'condition'. An old people home! Can you believe that?"

I just shook my head, looking back to where his car had left tire marks. I knew that man from somewhere. Why couldn't I remember?

"Come, dear. Let's get you inside. I'll make some tea."

"Sure, Nona. Sounds great."

Nona bustled around in the kitchen while I sat at the table quietly. "Nona? Can you tell me about the gods?"

She looked at me, puzzled. "What brought this on?"

"It's for a paper at school." I lied.

She nodded, still not completely convinced. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything. Anything you can think of." I told her. "Please."

"Okay, well you know the story of Zeus, right? How he was born; the war with the Titans; splitting the universe?"

I nodded.

"Okay then. How about I tell you a little about Poseidon? I like him the best."

"That's fine." I told her.

"**Well Poseidon is the god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. He has a throne on Olympus, but he spends most of his time in his underwater palace. He and Zeus fight a lot, you see. He has a wife, a sea-nymph, Amphitrite. Did you know that he and Athena fought to be the patron of the city now known as Athens? Poseidon struck the Acropolis with his his spear, and made a salt-water spring appear. Athena planted an olive tree, which the people of Athens found more useful, so they chose her to be the patron. They have had a rivalry ever since. **But do you want to know why I like Poseidon so much? He keeps the waters calm for me, most days." Nona looked out her window, admiring the oceanic view from the kitchen table. "Of all the years I've lived out here, not once was there a storm that this house couldn't handle." Nona smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Can you tell me about Aphrodite, next? I've always liked her." I asked Nona.

"As you know, Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty. Most people see her as shallow, and selfish, but I think that there is more to her than that. She's very devious, that's for sure. **Some people say that she is the daughter of Zeus and Dione. But I believe that she formed from the foam in the sea and walked ashore. And cleary, being the goddess of love and beauty, the gods were afraid that her beauty would cause competition between the gods to have Aphrodite as their wife, so Zeus married her to Hephaestus, the god of fire. Aphrodite had some not-so-secret affairs with Ares, the god of war. Aphrodite was also thought to be the one that started the Trojan War. It all started at Thetis and Peleus's wedding. That's a longer story in itself, and I'll explain that to you later. But all the gods were invited to the wedding, all except Eris, the goddess of strife and discord. So to get revenge, she planted a golden apple at the party that said, 'for the fairest', so naturally Aphrodite, and Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and Hera, the queen of the gods, fought over who was the fairest. They took their problem to Paris of Troy, and he choose Aphrodite because she promised him Helene, a very beautiful woman, as his wife. When Helene was captured, it led to the start of the Trojan War.** But I think that Aphrodite knew what a great love story it would end up being. She couldn't help herself, she's the goddess of love." Nona finished.

"Wow. I think that there is more to her too. She doesn't sound selfish, but more like someone who knows what she wants."

Nona nodded, agreeing with me. "There are other gods and goddesses, too. But that is for another day. Your mother should be back soon, let's clean this mess up." Nona said, gesturing to our empty cups of tea and dirty napkins.

And with that, my Greek mythology lesson was over.

That night when I got into bed, the minute my head hit the pillow I was out. My day was tiring, and I just wanted to sleep.

_Katerina_, the voice said, sweet like honey, _Katerina, wake up. _

I blinked. Standing in front of me was a women, a beautiful women. Blonde, wavy hair, all the way down to her waist. She was wearing light blue, Grecian robes, and flowers woven through her hair. Golden bands on her arms, and an ancient-looking tattoo went from her neck leading down to her shoulder. She was flawless. And for some strange reason, I knew exactly who she was.

"Aphrodite..." I whispered, breathless.

_Yes, child. I'm here to help you. There are some things you need to know, Katerina. _Aphrodite said.

"W-why? Why do I need help from a-a goddess?" I asked, still in shock.

_You're special, Katerina Kithas. Even more than you would imagine possible. Your mother kept this part of your life from you, she kept you from your father. _She told me.

"No. No, my father is dead. He died before I was born. What are you talking about? Why are you here?" I couldn't believe it. My dad died in a plane crash when my mother was seven months pregnant with me. He's supposed to be dead. Supposed to be.

_Your father isn't dead, Rina. He wanted to protect you, and stay with you and your mother. But Eleni refused. She thought it was for the better. _

"No, no, no. This isn't happening. I'm dreaming, this is all just a dream. This isn't real."

_Oh, Katerina, just because this is a dream, it doesn't mean it's not real. Why did you see that vision this morning? Why have you done things, that are impossible for humans to even attempt at? You're special, Katerina. _Aphrodite explained. But the more she talked, the less sense it all made.

"Why do you say human like... like I'm not? Why did you come here, Aphrodite? Why do you think I'm special?"

_Child, think. Are there things you have done, that people believe aren't possible? You have, you know you have. _She told me.

No matter how much I wanted to argue, I couldn't. She was right. When I was six, girls in my class at school kept ignoring me, and it made me so mad. When we went outside to play, they started calling me names and I got so angry. Next thing I knew, lightning came out of no where and then it was gone. Then the leader of the group started crying - the lightning had burnt the doll to a crisp.

When I was in fifth grade, we had to run a mile around the playground. I beat everyone in class, it took me only two minutes and 34 seconds to run the track. I knew I had finished, but Coach didn't believe me, and made me run it again. That was then. I bet that I can finish in about under a minute, now.

But the weirdest thing is that whenever I get mad, like extremely angry, lightning crackled in the sky, and thunder clapped. I always thought that it was just a coincidence, but now... now, I was starting to rethink things.

_See? I told you. There are things you can't explain, but I can. But to do that, you're going to have to trust me. _Aphrodite told me, outstretching her hand for me to take.

I thought for a minute. "If this is only a dream, I'll wake up in my bed tomorrow morning safe and sound, right?" I asked her, finally.

_Yes. There are some places and people I need to show you though, and for that your going to have to take my hand. Trust me, Katerina. _

I grabbed her hand, tentatively. The minute our hands touched, I was in another place. Another world.

"Where are we?" I asked, breathless. I peered out at an old city, older than time itself. And yet... it was beautiful. It was like going back in time to ancient Greece.

"We-we aren't in _ancient _Greece, are we?" I asked, unsure. I mean, this was Aphrodite.

She laughed. _No child, I'm afraid not. We're in Olympus. _

"Like... Mount Olympus?"

_Yes, yes exactly like that. _She smiled.

We began to walk up the path lit by torches, leading to the building that I knew was the palace. I looked at everything, taking it all in. I felt like I was coming home, like I had been here before.

_Come on, Katerina. It's time to meet your father. _

"Wh-what? I'm not ready for this... I don't..." I stuttered.

She ignored my stuttering, and dragged me through the giant palace doors.

We reached a giant throne room, with 12 thrones arranged in a "u" shape. In the largest throne sat a man with curly salt-and-pepper hair, a 5o'clock shadow, and electric blue eyes. It was Mr. Jupiter.

But then Aphrodite bowed next to me saying, "Lord Zeus."

I stared without really seeing. No. No, this can't be happening. My dad can't be Zeus, I'm just a normal kid. I-I... who was I?

"Katerina. You've gotten so big," Zeus said, looking at me strangely. Like I wasn't what he expected as a daughter, like I wasn't good enough. Who was he to judge?

"No. No, you don't get to do this 'father' thing. You haven't been here. You haven't been around for 14 years. My whole life, you weren't there. You don't get to judge me, like I'm not up to your standards. You don't get to judge me," that's when I broke down. I looked around for Aphrodite, to beg her to take me home, but she was gone. It was just me and my...dad.

"Katerina, listen to me. I have been there, even when you felt you were most alone. I _have_ been there. Your mother kept you from me your whole life. But she couldn't keep me away entirely. I was still there," he said, begging me to believe him.

"No, no. There must have been a reason. She wouldn't have done it without a reason..." I said, still completely shocked.

"Maybe so, but I was there Katerina. I was there when you needed me most," He got down from his throne. "You have to believe me, Rina. Please,"

"Don't call me Rina. You don't know me that well. You weren't _really_ there. You couldn't comfort me when I was upset, you couldn't come to any of my soccer games, you weren't a dad. You've never been my dad, and you never will be, okay?"

"But I do know you, Katerina Adonia Kithas. You love soccer with all your heart, it's your passion. You want to go to a real school, even if the kids pick on you. You hate that your mother home-schools you, even if it is just to protect you. You love your mother, even if she drives you insane. You try and eat healthy, but it just doesn't work for you, and you still look like a stick. You've never been to a real school dance, and you hate that you don't have any true friends. You wish your mother would talk to you more because she's all you have. You have always wanted an older brother, because you want someone to look out for you, and you hate being alone. But most of all, you want your dad back. And I can be here. Please, Katerina, just trust me," the words hit me like a brick, hard and fast.

I couldn't believe that this was the father I had missed out on, and that my mother had kept me from him. He knew more about me than my own mom, who had been with me my whole life.

I rushed into Zeus's outstretched arms, and buried my head into his shoulder. I didn't care that he hadn't been with me my whole life. I didn't care that he thought he could just walk back into my life like nothing happened. He was my dad, and I needed him. Even if he was Zeus, the king of the gods. "Daddy," I whispered, "I missed you,"

"Oh, Katerina, I missed you, too. More than you can imagine,"

I blinked hard, trying to hold back the tears Closing my eyes tight, trying to keep this moment with me forever. But when I opened my eyes, I was back in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. The tears poured down my face, not wanting believe that it was all a dream. It had seemed so real. I blinked again, when I saw it. Gold writing, etched into the ceiling. "J_ust because this is a dream, it doesn't mean it's not real."_

It was real. It was real. I have a dad, and he's amazing. But then I also realized another thing: my mother had kept him from me, all my life.

I got up from my bed, and ran into the kitchen. My mother was standing at the stove, making breakfast.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" I wasn't quiet, and I made Mom jump.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Katerina?" she asked.

"Dad. Why didn't you tell me about him?" I repeated.

"Honey, Dad died, in a plane crash before you were born. You know that," she said, trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince me.

"You're lying! He's Zeus, and a he's alive, and you didn't tell me!" I screamed. She kept trying to play this game with, but all the lying... well I was done. Done.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" she asked again, shocked.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about" I said, the anger boiling in my voice. "You kept me from him for 14 years. You made me not have a father. _You _are the reason I'm home-schooled, alone, and why I grew up without a father. I have no friends, no life. You just don't get it!" I yelled.

Mom had regained her composure, and was now ready to strike. "No, _you_ don't get it. He didn't tell me who he was until I was pregnant. He knew Hera would come after us, come after you. All she cares about is her godly family. Everyone else is a disgrace. I was protecting you, this whole time, Katerina. Now stop this, right now, sit down and eat your breakfast," She finished.

I stayed standing. "I met him, you know."

She looked at me like I had just ripped her heart out. "Where did you meet him?" She said, shaking with anger.

"Olympus. Where else?" I asked her.

"Hera knows! Hera knows, and she going to come after you!" she yelled at me. "What were you _thinking_?" she yelled at the sky, or rather, the ceiling.

She looked at me, her face full of worry. She was serious, I realized. She wasn't kidding."Get in the basement. Now. Hide. Quick!"

"What are you talking about? Hera isn't coming after anyone. She isn't-" I was trying to convince myself more then her that everything would be okay, when I was cutoff by the loud sound of the back door breaking down. My mother jumped in front of me, shielding me with her body, until she saw who it was.

"Dad!" I yelled, and ran into his arms.

He hugged me, but looked right at my mother, and said, "I'm so sorry."

"What the hell were you thinking? I could have kept her with me longer, and now she knows. She knows, and now she's going to kill her." My mom yelled at him.

"What are you talking about, Mom? Who's going to kill who?" I asked, not wanting to believe what I already knew.

They both ignored me. "The curse broke on her 14th birthday that shielded her from Hera, which was last week. Hera found out about her, and she's planning something. Something that I can't do anything. I tried. I can't stop her, Eleni. It's in the prophecy. I just had to meet her before..." Zeus's voice broke.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed, but even as I spoke the words, I wanted to take them back. They were both so heart-broken... I began pinching my arms to try and wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"A prophecy was made, a week before you were born. It said that a week after their 14th birthday, a son or daughter of Zeus would be killed, and another would be saved. I have a son, Christopher, who is 17. He was captured from his mother when he was three, taken somewhere. At the time I didn't know why, or who he was taken by. I looked all over for him, but know I know. It was Hera. When you die, Christopher will be set free. I can't...it's a prophecy, and you can't change it, no matter how hard you try. Fate can't be tampered with. I'm so sorry, Katerina. I'm so sorry." said Zeus, tears streaming down his face, my mother the same.

"I have a brother?" I asked. It was all I cared about. Zeus was right. I have always wanted a brother, I hated being alone. I wanted someone who would love me regardless. Someone, no matter what happened, I could count on. And in that moment, all I wanted was for my brother to be okay. I don't know how, or why, but in that moment, it felt like I had known him all my life. I knew that there was nothing I could do about my life, but I knew it my heart that Christopher's would be saved. "And, he'll be okay? If I die, he'll live, and be fine?" Zeus nodded again.

"If I have to die, at least it means that someone I love can keep living." I said, quietly.

It was the perfect moment to die. I had made amends, I just learned I had a brother, and I met my father just last night. But it was just too cliché for it to actually work like that. I started to say something else, I'm not sure what, exactly. Maybe to say that I was sorry, maybe to say that I loved my parents, but then I saw their faces. There was a noise right behind me, and I knew that this was it. I wanted to turn around, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't look into the cold, dead eyes of Hera. I knew that if this was going to be my last moment on Earth, I wanted to be looking at the people I love.

The pain came before I realized what had happened. Pain in my stomach, and when I looked down, I saw the blood and the edge of a knife protruding from my stomach.

Mom and Dad rushed towards me, as I collapsed. They began to say things all at once, but I whispered, "Stop. I love you both. Please, tell Nona I love her, and tell Christopher about me okay? Please. Tell him I wish I knew him, and tell him I'm sorry we couldn't meet. Tell him I always wanted a brother. Okay? Please. I love you." They began to speak again, but I wasn't listening. I smiled, as the pain was stopping. And then I closed my eyes, my last smile still etched on my face.

If you're reading this, I'm sorry you didn't get to know me any better, but there wasn't much more of a story to tell. This was my life, and even though I was brought down by the hands of Hera, it saved my brother. I never even had a chance to meet Christopher, but I love him anyway, and I know he loves me too. But I'm watching over him, making sure he's getting back on his feet. I think he knows I'm there, watching. Just remember, that the world you thought you lived in, may be something else entirely. I've told you my story, a story of pain, life, and suffering. Most people would see this as tragic and depressing, but I know it's not. I died for my brother, and he lives on. Christopher Adonis still has a story to tell, and without me he wouldn't have the chance to tell it. I'm proud of my brother, and sooner or later, you'll see why.


End file.
